Naruto
by Valora Uchiha
Summary: And if the world had been different, it would have been happier.
1. Neji Hyuuga I

Neji glanced around the room, no new students.

Not like he expected any.

He sat next to, quite possibly, his only friend.

Tenten.

"Hey, Twenty."

She glanced at him, a small smile on her face.

"Aren't you excited? We're graduating today!"

"There's too many students."  
"Huh?"  
"One team is going to have four ninjas. Not three."  
Tenten looked around, her eyes scanning the room.

"I uh, can't tell that fast."

Neji smirked, closing his eyes.

"Didn't think you could."

She raised an expectant eyebrow, warning him to say nothing more.

Neji was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, hello class!"

"Iruka."  
Iruka scratched the back of his head, a small smile on his face.

"Still polite I see."

"As always, still soft I see."

Iruka sighed, shaking his head at his pupil.

"Really gonna miss you, you know?"

Neji offered a small smile, which was rare from the Hyuuga.

"I'll be sure to visit."

That was just Neji's way of saying he was gonna miss him too.

"Well, first you guys have to take a test, I told you guys that, right?"

Tenten gulped besides Neji, lowering her head.

"Didn't study, huh?"

"Uh, nope."

He sighed looking into her panic stricken eyes.

"You can copy mine, I guess. Just don't make it obvious."

"Really?!"

"Yes."  
"Oh thank you, Neji!"

She launched herself at him, knocking him down and hugging him.

"Tenten. Get off."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You can thank me by getting off!"

Valora glanced over at them, shooting Neji a victorious smirk, causing him to blush in anger.

Valora was _not _better then him, and she needed to stop acting like she was.

Finally, he pushed Tenten off of him, glancing down at his teacher.

"Continue."

"Uh, ok. It shouldn't be too hard if you studied, good luck, guys."  
He had the students line up and walk into the room with many other students from different classes waiting.

After a teacher Neji didn't recongize gave a speech about cheating they were allowed to start their test.

"Stop smiling and do a good job of making it look like you're doing your own work."

Neji finished the test within ten mintues, glancing around the room.

Valora had just finished her test, and the boy behind her(Sasuke, was it?) was done too.

Had he copied? But how could he.

Then Neji noted his sharingan, ah.

He had copied her pencil movements.

Valora looked back at Sasuke and smiled, he replied with a smirk and a mouthed 'thank-you.'

She had let him copy, how sweet.

Tenten finished with some pencil tapping and a faked, 'Ahh' face before turning over her test and grinning.

Neji went back to looking around when he saw his cousin next to Naruto.

She was blushing and letting him copy.

'Bad Hinata.' He mouthed to her and she pouted.

'Sorry.'

"It's not like you can talk, Neji."

He turned to Tenten, his glare now focused on his friend.

"Huh?"  
"You let me copy."

"Shh!"

Tenten smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aww, is wittle Neji scared?"  
"Ten-"

"TIME IS UP."

Naruto sent Hinata a thankful smile, and Neji sighed, finally relaxing.

He hoped he got everything right, he didn't want to let Tenten down.

"Ok, guys. Everyone passed."

Did they even grade the... not important, he passed.

"We're going to tell you what teams you guys are in, okay?"  
"Okay."

"First team, Kurenai!"

Kurenai walked up, a beautiful women with red eyes.

"Hello, everyone."

She seemed sweet, but Neji wanted a tougher Sensei.

Like Kakashi, or Asuma.

God forbid he would get _Guy_.

"Kurenai, you're students are: Hinata Hyuuga."

As she walked down the asile, Neji frowned.

"Good luck," he whispered and she nodded with a smile.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

When the boy walked down he frowned, petting his dog.

"And Akamaru!"

"Yes, and the dog."

"His name is Akamaru."

The man in the front rolled his eyes, continuing to read his paper.

"And Shino Aburame!"

Shino walked down, sunglasses on and an emotionless expression.

Neji decided he liked Shino.

"Next is team Asuma!"

One of the sensei's Neji wanted, he sat up straighter.

"On Asuma's team there is Ino Yamanaka."

Now he wasn't so sure he wanted to be on that team.

There was still Kakashi, though.

"Shikamaru Nara."

They walked up, Ino floating down and shooting hopeful smiles at Sasuke.

Shikamaru just.. dragged himself.

"And Choji Akimichi!"

Neji let out a sigh of relief, happy that he didn't have to deal with them.

"Next is Team Guy!"

Neji leaned back in his chair, rolling his eyes.

"First is Rock Lee!"

They were like father and son, so that was expected.

"Tenten Hamaichi!"

Neji felt his throat swell up.

If there was anyone who he didn't want to be his sensei, it was Guy.

But he wanted Tenten on his team, too.

"And Neji Hyuuga!"

Neji stood up, walking down the asile with a glare present on his face.

But Tenten grabbed his hand and grinned and it softened.

"Next is team Kakashi!"

Don't let Naruto be on that team.

"First is Sakura Haruno!"

The pink haired girl floated down, smiling at her new sensei who gave her a small smile.

"Second is Naruto Uzamaki!"

Neji sighed, glaring at the blonde-haired idiot.

Naruto jumped down the slope, smiling at Sakura.

"Third is Sasuke Uchiha."  
Neji knew Sasuke was going to be on that team, he deserved it, certainly.

"And fourth," well, Neji knew there were too many people.

"is Valora!"

Great, Valora was on the team he wanted.

The next moments went by in a blur, when finally, Neji widened his eyes.

There was something wrong when they called down Valora.

They never mentioned her last name.


	2. Sakura Haruno I

Sakura smiled at her teammate.

Not Naruto, or even the sweet Valora, but Sasuke.

She wanted him on her team so badly, and here he was.

"Sasuke!"

He looked up, raising one eyebrow.

"Hn?"

She smiled down at him.

"I'm happy we're on the same team, you know."

He nodded, going back to looking at the ground.

As childish as it was, Sakura huffed.

"What now?"

"Huh? Oh uh... nothing."

She sighed, walking away once more.

She _really _needed to grow a backbone.

"Sakura~!"

The pink-haired girl turned to face Valora, her onyx eyes and dark hair making her look like a feminine Sasuke.

"Yeah?"  
"I heard we're doing a team work exercise today! Isn't that awesome?!"

Sakura smiled slightly, flicking her new headband.

"Yep, awesome."

Kakashi walked forward reading some perverted book written by a perverted man.

"Ok, guys. Do you see these bells on my waist?"

Valora glanced over, her eyes examining the bells.

"Mmhm."

"Well all of you need to work together to get these bells."  
"There are only two bells."  
"And?"  
"And there are four of us."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, rolling his one visible eye.

"Well you'll just have to figure that one out, won't you?"

The four shared a collective groan.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to form a strategy, you have five minutes."  
In a flash of light, Kakashi disappeared.

Sasuke raised his hand.

"I say we all try to get our bells on our own."  
"Agreed." Naruto chimed in, glaring at Sasuke.

"Well, uh. I guess that's ok."

Valora pouted.

"What, why are you looking like that?"

Valora looked up, her eyes watering.

"I wanted to work together."

"Are you seriously crying?"  
She nodded her head, looking back at the ground.

"Valora, you cannot be seri-"

"No no, it's ok."

"Oh for pete's sake! Fine, we'll work together."

"Wait, who said you got to make the descions Sasuke?!"

"Naruto, would you rather watch her cry for the next hour?"

Naruto paused, glaring and shaking his head.

The 'crying' girl's head shot up, a bright smile on her face and any traces of her tears missing.

"Anyone have a plan?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Um... no."

"I say I team up with Naruto, you two team up," she shared a wink with Sakura, "and we all just try to get the bells, ok?"

"We'll have to go with that, our time is up."  
A shuriken came flying at them, and they all jumped back.

"And I can see he's seen us."

Sakura turned towards Sasuke, who's eyes were dull.  
"Well let's go, teammate."

He nodded, grabbed her hand and jumped.

They jumped in and out of trees, the wind blowing their hair back.

"I think now would be a good time to formulate a plan."

All Sakura could do was nod.

"Any ideas?"

"No. I'll distract him, you tackle him?"

"He's probably twice my weight, I won't be able to hold him down for long."

"We need to find Naruto and Valora, huh?"

"Yep."

Just as they were about to jump to find their allies, Sakura was pinned to the ground.

"Ah, get off!"

She swung, her fist colliding with a surprisingly soft face.

"Well, ow, Sakura. You sure do pack a punch."

She looked up, a laughing Valora and Naruto looming over her.

"There are my students, I see you're all getting along."

Valora turned on her heel, pressing her hand to her lips.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

She removed her hand, making it seem as though she was blowing him a kiss as the giant ball of fire flew towards him.

"Run!"

Sasuke helped Sakura up before running after his teammates.

For a second, Sakura paused.

Sasuke Uchiha had just touched her hand.

CHA!

She ran to catch up with her new found friends.

"I didn't know you could use that jutsu! I thought only Sasuke could!"

Valora looked away, her eyes cast downward.

"I uh, yeah. I guess. I didn't know I could use it either, I just.. reacted."

Sasuke kept his gaze locked on Valora.

Sakura could tell it was scaring her.

"I have a plan! Now that we're all together, Valora and me can distract Kakashi. You guys set a trap and we'll lure him over there. Then once he falls into the trap, we steal the bells!"

"Hm, seems like a good idea."

Sakura beamed at Sasuke, no longer paying attention.

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"Come on, we have to go find Kakashi! When you guys are done with the trap, just send us a fireball!"

Valora winked, grabbing Sakura's wrist and running.

Kakashi wasn't hard to find, he was standing in a open space reading his book, his back turned to them.

"Too easy,"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wait!"

"What?!"  
"It's a clone, that's not him."  
"Wow Sakura, you really are smart."  
They turned quickly, their sensei was right behind them.

"Crap!"  
Valora jumped into the air, kicking Kakashi's stomach while Sakura aimed for his legs.

He fell to the ground and the girls prepared themselves for more.

"Ow, you girls are tough."

Well, he was clearly kidding.

He stood up, throwing a kunai at them, watching as they narrowly dodged it.

"You suck, Kakashi!"

Valora punched his stomach, and kicked him square in the chest.

Sakura stood still, watching Kakashi earnestly.

'What is he planning?'

Valora continued dodging and throwing punches and kicks whenever she could unti Sakura smirked.

"That's it!"

She ran behind Kakashi, eyes searching his body.

And there it was.

A small scroll, with the word 'heal' on it.

That's how he was just getting back up, that's why he wasn't getting any scars.

She ripped off the scroll, throwing it into the air.

"Light it on fire, Valora!"

Valora looked up, eyes catching the scroll.

"Fire style, fire ball jutsu!"

"Smart," Kakashi hummed, throwing a punch at Valora and a backwards kick at Sakura.

Sakura grabbed his leg and pulled, causing him to fall to the ground.

Valora smirked down at him.

"I've been wanting to try this out for a while, you know."

She jumped into the air, spinning.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"

The fire spun around her body, getting smaller and smaller until it was only at her feet.

"Interesting." She smirked, the fire keeping her a good inch about the ground.

She touched her feet to the ground, lighting it on fire.

"Sakura get Kakashi out of here, please, we're making our own trap."

The grass burned, leaving weak dirt that could easily be dug out with a simple kick.

With about twenty-seven kicks, a hole was big enough, just barely, for Kakashi.

"Can't believe that worked, alright put him in the hole."

"Not so fast, girls."

Kakashi vanished, leaving a simple stump behind.

"Darn it!"

He was behind the girls in an instant, one hand on their shoulders.

"I think it's ov-"

Then a kick to the back sent him flying.

Sasuke stood, lowering his leg with a smiling Naruto.

"Alright! Let's grab those bells!"

Naruto pounced the moment Kakashi hit the ground, pinning him.

"Sasuke, a little help?"

Sasuke shrugged and ran over, pinning Kakashi's shoulders.

"Get his bells!"

The girls gasped for breath, their eyes watering from the steam that was once there.

"We did it."

Sakura smiled, walking over to her sensei and grabbing the bells.

She tossed one to Sasuke, who held the bell part, while Naruto grabbed the string.

She held up the string of hers, as Valora grabbed the bell.

"Guess we won, Sensei."


	3. Valora I

"It's your guys' first misson, D-rank-"  
"BORING."

Everyone turned to Naruto, who's hands were behind his back.

"We have four people in our group, so why can't we have a harder mission? C-Rank at least!"

"Why don't you try telling the hokage that?"

"So that's why I think we should have a harder mission."  
The hokage paused, drumming his hands on his desk.

"Well we do have one open. As long as your sensei is close. _Very _close, then I will allow it."  
The team shared a high-five, excluding Sasuke.

"Alright, let's go train!"

"Oh, I can't!"

Their eyes locked on Valora, who was looking Sakura in the eyes.

"I have, uh, someone to meet. I'll be sure to meet you later, though."  
Sasuke frowned, he was fully prepared to become 'friends' with his teammates.

And here she was denying this.

"You're training with us, Valora."

She focused a glare on Sasuke, her eyes rivaling his.

"I told you I'm busy."

"And I told you we're training."

She pressed her forehead against his, their eyes glaring holes into the other's head.

"You can't boss me around, Uchiha."

And with that she left the building, with a glaring Sasuke chasing after her.

"We can still train, right?"

"Yeah."  
She was able to escape him, which surprised him.

Who was she meeting that was so damn important?

Onyx eyes met teal ones, and she game him a warm smile.

"What this time, Valora?"  
Valora grinned handing him a small chocolate chip cookie.

"What is this?"

"It's a cookie, it's a dessert."

He looked at it, glaring as though it were trash.

"I don't like dessert, Valora."

She frowned, shoving it further into his space.

"Eat it, Gaara."

His glare deepened, but her's did too.

"No."  
"You're eating it, Gaara."  
"I said no."  
She sighed, deciding to pull out the big guns.

She pulled the cookie back, glancing down at it sadly.

"But, I- I cooked it for you myself and-"

She chocked by a sob, lowering the cookie to her side and crushing part of it.

"Ugh, fine. Hand it over."

She brightened, wiping her face of her tears and handing him the partially crushed cookie.

He glared at it, taking one bite-

before reluctantly chewing and swallowing it and giving the cookie a sharper glare.

"This is too sweet."

She paused, looking truly upset for a second.

But then she smiled at him again.

"I'll bring you something different tomorrow!"

"No you don't have to-"

"I like it when you try new foods, it gives me a reason to cook new things. Same time tomorrow, Gaara!"

She waved and with a smile, disappeared.

Gaara grinned and took another bite out of the cookie.

It really wasn't that bad.

"Where were you?!"

"Meeting someone."

"Who?!"

Sakura chimed in, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder.  
"Was it a boy?"

"Yes, actually."

Sasuke's glare deepened.

"You ditched training to hang out with a _boy_?!"

"Stop overreacting, it's not like we're dating. I brought him a dessert I learned how to cook a few days ago."

She walked away from the angry Uchiha, who was starting to use his Sharingan.

"We're escorting someone, I hear." Naruto chirped from the sidelines.

"Cool, escorting them where?"

"To the Land of Caves or something?"

Sasuke glared, stepping forward.

"Land of Waves, idiot."

Valora raised an eyebrow, but otherwise ignored the angered boy.

He just needed to get over himself, she decided.

"Today, we're going to master the climbing up the tree skill."

"Climbing is easy, I've seen Naruto do it a bunch."

"I mean walking."

Valora raised an eyebrow, her hand lifted into the hair.

"Don't we have a mission today?"

"Yes, whoever finishes it will get to know the client."

After describing how it was done, he left the ninjas to practice.

Sakura accomplished it first, smiling down and waving from the high branch.

After two tries Valora followed after, smirking at a scratched Sasuke.

"Hurry up, Uchiha!"  
He glared, he was about ready to punch her.

"You let two girls beat you, and I thought you were better then that!"

Oh he was _so _going to punch her now.

He glared, his sharingan flaring as he ran up his tree.

She raised her eyebrow higher, her smirk growing.

"Didn't your mommy teach you not to hit a girl, Uchiha?"

He growled under his breath, but turned away from her.

After about ten more tries, Naruto made it up too.

The other three had already gotten to know the man they were escorting.

It was going fairly well, Valora and Sasuke had made up, both shooting each other simple 'hns' every now and then.

And then they showed up.

Haku came first, his beauty mesmerizing Naruto.

"She's even cuter then Sakura."

Valora giggled.

"She's a dude."

"W-what! You're lying!"

Haku grinned.

"No she's not. I am indeed a male."

Kakashi quickly appeared by their sides.

"We're not looking for any trouble, Haku. Just let us pass."

Haku frowned.

"You see, I would love to do that, but Zabuza-"

"Zabuza is here?!"

"Yes, he has business with that man you're with.

Kakashi glared.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna! The rest of you.. I want you to handle Haku if you can."

Sakura rushed to Tazuna's side, while Valora jumped behind Sasuke.

"I got your back, Naruto get to my right!"

The boy nodded, jumping to their sides as Haku advanced.

"Duck!"

A giant sword narrowly missed their heads as Zabuza showed himself.

"I guess I'll half to use this..."

Kakashi raised his headband, revealing his sharingan.

At first, Sasuke was intrigued, thinking Kakashi was apart of his family.

But he wasn't, Kakashi only had one sharingan.

He had gotten it from someone else, it wasn't his.

"Focus, Uchiha, vent your feelings later."

He nodded, turning his sharingan on as he glared.

Haku threw a kunai, zooming past Valora's head narrowly.

Valora charged, aiming a kick at his throat.

Haku grabbed her angle, throwing her back at Naruto.

"Sorry, Uzumaki."  
Valora pulled him up, before charging at Haku again.

The fight lasted a while, normally resulting in Valora getting more and more inured.

Haku had managed to seal Sasuke in an ice dome, shuriken flying at him from every direction.

Valora pounded at the ice, using her fire to break through it.

"Darn it!"

She backed up, charging at the ice one last time before it broke.

Just then Sasuke had run out of energy, and a shuriken pierced his stomach.

Valora rushed forward, covering his body.

"Sasuke!"

"Uchiha! Wake up, you idiot! W-wake up..."

She pulled back, her eyes wide with anger.

"I am going to _kill _you!"

She charged, slashing at every ice mirror she could see, before one gave a grunt.

She glared, her eyes narrowing.

"Fire style, fire ball jutsu!" The fire melted the ice, and Haku imerged from it, falling to the ground.

"How, could you predict my movements and... where I was?"

Valora glared, holding a shuriken above her head, but Haku's eyes remained wide.

Not because he was about to die, but because of Valora's eyes.

"She has the Sharingan!"

Sasuke could barely move, but he found himself looking up to see if it was true.

It was.


	4. Shino Aburame I

Her fist collided with the wall, disgusted eyes locked on unexpressive ones.

"You are an _idiot,_ Shino!"

Shino barely raised an eyebrow at Jodi, watching her leave dent after dent in the wall.

"How." _Punch. _"Could." _Punch._ "You?!" _Punch._

"How could I what, Jodi?"

She looked at him, eyes bright with anger.

"Are you kidding me?!"

He shrugged, not conveying any emotions.

"You're with a Hyuuga!" She spat the last word, disgust clear in her words.

"Hinata?"

"You put her name to memory? She's a HYUUGA, Shino. They're _evil_."

"What about Neji?"

Jodi paused, eyes shut tight.

"He's different. He hates the other Hyuugas. He's... different."  
"Why don't you get over what happened?"  
...

"Why did you?"

"Huh?"  
"Why did you get over it, huh?"  
He shrugged again, placing a semi-comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She's nice, you know."

"She's pretending, you know."

She shook her head, turning to the dented wall, then to her blistering hand.

"She's pretending."

...

...

"Jodi. You are my friend, something I don't really like to admit." She gave a low chuckle.

"But so is Hinata. And Kiba, they are both important to me, and you need to accept that."

She turned to him, shooting him her prized puppy dog eyes.

"But Shino-"  
"No. Not this time, I will not lose another friend because you're _jealous._"

Her face turned beet red in a second, and she turned her head away.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous. I'm just holding a grudge is all."

"It happened when you were two."

"I have a wonderful memory."

Shino raised his eyebrow higher, a smirk hidden under his cloak.

"Hinata's pretty."  
"No she's not."

"You've never even seen her."

Jodi's scowl deepened, and he peered into her blue eyes.

"Shino-"

"You really are jealous, aren't you?"

"No! No, I am- UGH!"

She stomped away, leaving a victorious Shino in her wake.

He just had to tell Hinata about this, excited to see the Hyuuga's reaction.

His excitment, however, didn't show, as he stalked off with an emotionless face.

He had won yet another battle between the legendary Cancello.

Yes.

I did it.

I left all of you hanging.

BTdub's, it doesn't matter to me that I have one review.

(except it does a little)

I don't need to be popular to love what I do.

And what I do is write crappy stories.

HOWEVS.

It would be really nice if you guys did review. ;)

So do it, biotches.

You guys will later learn exactly why Jodi hates Hyuuga's, and how she knows Shino.

But, really, I know making Valora an uchiha was kind of stupid.

As though I was making her a Mary-Sue.

HOWEVS.

If I really wanted to do that, I would've given her the Rinnegan, trust me when I say: Valora is not that strong.

She's just fast.

KTHXBAI.


	5. Sasuke Uchiha I

"Sasuke, how many times have I warned you to _stay in bed_?"

Sasuke glared, ignoring his nurse's complaints.

He had to see Valora, he had to be sure.

"Valora?"  
Her eyes, now wide with the sharingan, glared.

"I said to leave me- Oh. It's you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, before stepping forward again.

"You're.. my sister."

She sighed, turning her head to look out the window.

"They said you would said that."

"Who?"

She looked him in the eyes, gentle and back to normal.

"Kakashi and Guy. They knew, you know. Who I was."

"Did you know?"

"No. I don't know who I am now, Uchiha."  
"You're my sister, Valora."

She glared at him again, her eyes confused and hurt.

"And how do you know?!"  
"Only the Uchiha clan can use the sharingan without having to take the eye from someone else, you... you can use it."

She paused, looking away.

"Who's to say I didn't steal it?"  
"Because if you did, you would always have the sharingan. If you didn't notice, you're not using it right now."

He walked to her bed, gently touching her arm.

"You're my sister."  
"Sakura's worried."

"Huh?"

"She's been trying to stay awake and in your room for a week, when they kicked her out she would hide in mine. They found her yesterday though."

"How long have you been awake?"  
"Three, four days? I don't know. You should go talk to her."

He stopped, looking into her eyes.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
"Yes."

"Why? I'm your brother!"

"No you're not!"

She jumped up from her bed, eyes wild and her wince almost unoticable.

"I don't have any family, Sasuke! You're not my brother! The fact that I use the sharingan... does not mean we are related."

This time he stood up, hovering about an inch above her.

"Yes it does! Accept the fact that you are my sister, Valora!"

She glared, slapping him across the face before running out of the room.

He finally had a sister, a girl who he cared about who didn't have pink hair.

And here she was, denying any relation she had to him.

No.

He needed to focus.

He had to focus on training, on being able to kill Itachi.

Convincing Valora was the fourth thing on his list.

Third was talking to Sakura.

He couldn't kill Itachi right now, that was impossible.

And in his body condition, training would kill him.

So Sakura it was.

He shook his head, erasing any thoughts he had of Valora and Itachi and left the building.

It barely took three steps for him to find Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

She had bags under her eyes and her pink hair had lost a bit of it's shine but she was still smiling.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried, you were out of it for so long I just-" She cut herself off, throwing her body into his arms.

He gave a small grunt but held her up as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry!"  
"What are you apologizing for?"

She looked up, her eyes wide and puffy.

"I got your shirt all snotty."

"... Hn."

She managed to smile through her tears and latched onto his arm.

"We have to go visit Naruto now!"

"Naruto's in the hospital?"  
Sakura pursed her lips together and knitted her eyebrows in worry.

"Uh, yeah. He's been there for a while."

Sasuke looked down, as far as he remembered, Naruto had been the one to defeat Haku.

Sasuke had failed, and worse, had been beaten by Naruto.

Stupid blondie.

He sighed, looking into Sakura's eyes before flashing her a smirk.

(That's about the closest thing he can get to a smile.)

"What are we waiting for?"

Her eyes widened before she nodded her head and gratitude.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at this shoulder.

It really _was _all snotty.


	6. Team Guy I

"Ah! Neji!" Lee turned his head to see Tenten jump back from a barrrage of shuriken.

"How did you-"

"You can't blame me if you get hurt," Neji rolled his eyes, "you're the one who threw them at me."

Tenten pouted, glaring at him.

"Still! You didn't even _move_."

Again, the Hyuuga rolled his eyes jumping down from his tree.

"Where is Guy Sensei?"

This time Lee jumped up, his eyes closed and his back erect as he recited what Guy told him.

"Guy told me to tell you two that he would be training-"

"He should be training us."

"-And that he would also challenge Kakashi and that he had a mission he had to finish up with. So we should train oursel-"

"That's enough, Lee."  
Lee turned around, giving Guy a salute.

"Guy-Sensei! I was just telling them what you told me to tell them, remember what you told me to tell them? You said that you-"

Guy raised his finger to the younger version of him, silencing him instantly.

"Yes, I know what I said. We have a mission to do!"

Neji looked up, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"What kind of mission?"

"C Rank, we are simply traveling to the next village to deliver some supplies."

"What makes it C rank?"

"Don't tell anyone, but these supplies are extremely important, if we lost them..." Guy motioned for them to come closer, which they already had.

"... _**OFF WITH OUR HEADS!" **_

He pulled back, giving a hearty laugh as his students recoiled.

Besides Neji.

"Neji, you're no fun."

"Just because I was prepared for your joke and made sure to close my ears doesn't mean I'm no fun."  
Tenten paused looking at her friend.

"That is definitely what it means, Neji."

If she weren't so used to the death glare she recieved, it would have scared her.

Lee insisted on carrying the pack, and Neji took the lead.

"Village hidden in the Sound? I thought they were our enemies."  
Guy rushed forward, standing in front of Neji with one hand on his hip.

"Where did you get that idea?!"

"I just assumed they were."

Guy glared and Neji returned it without a second thought-

-and then Guy burst out laughing.

He threw an arm around Neji and smiled.

"I like this kid!"

Lee nodded and smiled, hiding his secret jealousy.

Neji's eyes widened as he threw Guy off of his shoulders, quickly jumping into his should-be-patented battle stance.

With his kekkai genkai activated he easily deflected an incoming attack of shuriken.

Guy's face stiffened and he too joined Neji in the frontlines.

Lee tried to come forward, but he was stopped by Tenten.

"Lee we need you to protect the supplies."  
"But how will I train?!"

Neji glared, keeping his eyes locked on the surronding area.  
"You don't."

Tenten shot Lee an apologetic smile before joining her team.

Another barrage of shuriken came flying down and Neji quickly performed his favorite move.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven!"

Again the attack was deflected and Neji was victorious.

But even the Byakugan has a blind spot.

And it didn't help that they were fighting someone who knew that.


	7. Naruto Uzumaki I

Not one visitor.

Not a single person bothered to visit him.

They were probably all visiting the two Uchiha's. Or they were just avoiding them.

Or they just didn't give a care.

It's not his fault that there's a _demon _sealed insid-

Wait- was that _**ramen**_?

OHHH IT WAAAAS!

Naruto jumped up, running down the hallway to the source of the smell.

"Naruto!"

He looked up, coming face to face with Valora.

"Oh hey, Valora! I smelled some ramen and I was just-"  
"You mean the ramen I'm holding right now?"

He looked down.

Yep, she was holding the ramen.

"Y-yeah, that ramen."

She looked down at it, then at the drooling blonde in front of her and sighed.

"You can have it."

"Really?!"

The nod was all he needed.

He grabbed the bowl, twirling in a circle before looking back towards Valora.

"Uh I need some-"

She handed him the chopsticks without another word.

"I didn't know you were up."

He looked over towards her, his mouth full of ramen.

"Did you care?"

"Of course I did! You're my teammate, Naruto. I care about you."  
"Only cause you have to."

...

"That's how it started, yes, but that's now it's ending. You're my friend, blondie, why can't you accept that?"

Before he could say anything she left, leaving him with thousands of questions.

At least he had his ramen!


	8. Gaara of the Sand I

The house was literally full of sand.

Kankuro glared at his little brother.

"What is your problem you little brat?!"  
"She wasn't there today."

"Who, your little girlfriend?!"  
"She wasn't there yesterday, either."  
Kankuro tried to grab his brother, but when he was blocked by the sand he stood in front of him.

"Too bad so sad, you could've killed us!"

Gaara glared, his sand wrapping around his brother's throat.

"I should kill you right now."

Temari, who had been watching the ordeal, finally intervened.

"Wait, are you talking about Valora?"

"Yes."

Temari sighed.

"If you let go of Kankuro, I'll tell you what I know."

"Tell me now, and I won't kill you."

"Put him down and I won't kill her."  
Gaara's glare tightened, dropping his brother.

"Tell me what happened. Now."

"She went on a mission, they didn't know at the time but it was A rank, she was in the hospital."

"Who put her in the hospital?!"  
"I don't know, Gaara! Just calm down, that's all I know!"

"**THEN FIND OUT MORE!**"

Temari nodded, pulling out her fan before nodding at her more sane brother.

"Don't kill each other, please."

And she left with a gust of wind.

Gaara's face relaxed and he slowly removed the sand from the house.

"Maybe she'll come tomorrow."

Gaara turned towards his brother, who was still gasping for breath.

"She seems to be able to stand you, and from what you keep on saying, you like her. I'm just saying she may have come out of the hospital. I recommend going whereever it is you two go, just in case."  
Gaara nodded, he planned on going there anyway.


	9. Gaara of the Sand II

Gaara sat in the field, awaiting his only friend.

He's not saying he wouldn't kill her, of course, he'd just hestitate slightly.

Slightly.

Possibly, if she's lucky.

He sighed, standing up and preparing to leave.

"Gaara!"  
The red-haired shinobi turned around, his eyes locking with onyx ones.

"Valora."  
She smiled at him, keeping her legs moving.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, I was just really busy with train-"

"You were in the hospital."

She froze, turning away and pulling food out of her basket.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Temari told me."

She pulled put some dango, handing a stick to Gaara murmuring, "Maybe she's lying?"

"Temari wouldn't lie to me, but you would."  
"What makes you say that?"

He grabbed the stick, their fingers touching.

But thanks to the tension, they ignored to contact.

She took a small bite of her dango, and he did the same before they spoke more.

"I already know you were in the hospital."

She swallowed dryly, turning to him, their eyes locking.

"It's no one's fault but my own. I went a bit crazy, that's it. I deserved what I got."

"Who did it?"

"Some boy named... Haku? He's dead now though."

Gaara nodded.

"Stop bringing me desserts."

She looked up, a smile creeping back onto her face.

"Oh? And why should I do that?"

"Because they're too sweet."

She smirked now, taking a bite of her own dango.

"Maybe you're just too bitter?"

Gaara gave a semi-fake glare as he took another bite.

"Bring me something less sweet next time."

"Oh come one! Let the desserts' sweetness rub off on you."

Gaara gave a smirk as he turned around.

"That's your job."

He left before she could say anything more.

_**A/N**_

_**A bit of Gaara/Valora romance. **_

_**The only Valora has a chance of ending up with is Gaara, though she may not be with him in the end. **_

_**I made Gaara OOC. **_

_**...**_

_**Sorry. :c**_


	10. Team Guy II

The shuriken was aimed at the back of Neji's neck.

"Neji!"  
He turned completely around, swinging his arm and deflecting the shuriken.

Guy glared, standing up straight.

"If you have any pride you would show yourself!"

A hollow laugh echoed throughout the terrain.

"Strong words for such a weak ninja."

A young man with white hair and round glasses smirked, appearing before the ninja.

"I'll be taking those supplies now."

"And why should we give it to you?"

The ninja rolled his eyes, his smile still in place.

"I'll deliver it for you, less work for you four."  
"Why would you do that for ninja you don't even know?"

The ninja narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop asking questions and to hand over the supplies."

Neji closed his eyes, calming himself down before responding.

"And I'm going to have to ask you to remove yourself from our pathway."

The white-haired shinobi smirked.

"I like you, kid. Sadly, you're not the one I'm looking for."

Neji launched himself forward, aiming for the closest chakra point he could see.

His attack hit, but he suffered a knee to the chest because of it.

Neji caught himself as he flew backwards, straightening his limbs so he landed in a standing position.

Guy stood in front of his students, his glare never ceasing.  
"You said you were looking for someone, who is this someone?"

"Well, it's none of your business."

Guy smiled, closing his eyes.

"I see. Well how about we make a trade? I give you the supplies if you tell us who you're after."

The shinobi thought for a moment, before smiling again.

"Agreed."

"Well? Who are you after?"  
"Sasuke Uchiha."

Guy narrowed his eyes.

"And what of his sister?"

The man widened his eyes, looking over the four ninja.

"Uchiha has a sister?"

Guy laughed, but took the bag from Lee.

"Well, a ninja must keep their word. Here are the supplies."

The shinobi glared.

"Actually, the information you have given me is enough. Thank you."

And then he was gone.

Neji turned on his sensei.

"You were actually going to give him the supplies? What about the consequences?"

"I lied to you three. These are supplies, but they have kikaichu hidden inside them."

The three genin looked at their sensei, giving him their full attention.

"We don't know if the Sound ninja are our enemies as of yet. The kikaichu was supposed to help us figure that out. But now that we know that they're after one of our own..."

Guy turned around.

"We're heading back, our mission has been a success."

Neji nodded taking the lead once more as they headed back.

The sound ninja were after Sasuke and possibly Valora.

And Neji couldn't help but feel worried.


	11. Orochimaru the Snake Sannin I

"Kabuto, where are the supplies?"

Kabuto looked up, a small smirk on his face.

"Actually, Lord Orochimaru, I've discovered much more valuable information."

Orochimaru smiled, looking down at his right hand man.

"Oh? Do tell, Kabuto."

"Sasuke Uchiha, the one we are after of course, has a sister."

Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Two Uchiha's at my disposal? Once I grow tired of one body, I can take the other..."

Kabuto nodded, his smirk growing.

"I am suprised, Kabuto. Thank you for giving me this information, alert the ninjas that will be entering in the chuunin exams to kill both of them, will you?"

Kabuto nodded, leaving to find the 'chosen' shinobi and kunoichi.

The snake sannin smiled wickedly, he was beyond pleased with this new information.

Two Uchiha bodies, perfect build, perfect eyes.

After they're gone, he might take a Hyuuga.

But for now, he'll scheme on how to get them to join him, and who'll he use first.

Kabuto really is the best assistant he's ever had...

And if it weren't for the almost father-son relationship the two have, Orochimaru would take his body.

_**A/N **_

_**Actually, even though this was supposed to be the first chapter I wrote without direction, PezberryIsMyOTP actually wrote this one. I'll be writing the next one and all of the ones after that.**_

_**And the chuunin exams are coming up! **_


	12. Jonin of the Leaf I

**Asuma**

Asuma sighed as his students bickered.

"Stop being so lazy, Shikamaru! Get up and train with us!"  
"If Shikamaru's not training, neither am I."

Ino turned on Choji, shooting him a death glare before she turnd back to Shikamaru.

"Now you're influencing Choji?! GET UP!"

She lunged for his hair, pulling him by his ponytail to his feet.

"Ow! Let go, let go, let go!"

Asuma stepped forward, smiling as he seperated the two.  
"While I don't agree with Ino's tactics, I do agree with her wanting to train. You two need to stop being so lazy and need to put some effort into this!"

Shikamaru sighed once more before rubbing his hand.

"Man, what a drag. Fine, let's train."

Choji stood up after him, smiling broadly.

"Ok! How should we train?"

Asuma smiled now.

"Simple, all of you need to train in different things. Choji you need work on your ninjutsu, Ino hand-to-hand combat is your weakness and Shikamaru..."

He pasued, scratching the back of his head as he laughed.

"You need to get over yourself and raise your stamina. It will take some hard work, but I know you three can do it."

Asuma took a step back.

"Oh, and you have to train all together."  
Ino turned on him, a glare on her face.

"What? Why?! We're all training in different things how could we ev-"

"Ino you have the most stamina here, Choji is the best in taijutsu and Shikamaru is the best in ninjutsu. You all need to help each other overcome the other's weaknesses."

Ino nodded with a frown before turning back around and addressing the group.

"Ok, listen up! Choji show me your taijutsu tactics, I'll tell Shikamaru how to increase his stamina and then he'll help you with ninjutsu. Sound good?"

The boys nodded, knowing better then to argue.

Choji showed Ino how to train her taiijutsu and an enemy's weak points.

Ino told Shikamaru that she always wakes up at 6 A.M and brushes her hair for an hour, while it may have seemed 'troublesome' to him, it was going to help him in the long run.

And Shikamaru showed Choji some simple ninjutsu techniques and how to train his chakra better.

Asume was proud, to say the least. He students would do just fine.

**Kurenai**

Kurenai flipped her hair in a perfected motion, smiling gently at her students.

"So the Chunin Exams are coming up, anyone excited?"

Kiba immediatly started hooting, Akamaru following after with his barks.

Shino quietly raised his hand and Hinata murmured an inaudible yes.

Kurenai sighed but continued to smile.

"Then let's train! Find your weakness and stengthen it, but most importantly. Believe in yourself and cheer on each other."

Kiba nodded, petting Akamaru as the dog barked in excitement.

Akamaru jumped from Kiba's jacket turning to his partner.

"Got it! So Kurenai, if we have any, what's our weakness?"

"Hand seals, simply practice them with Akamaru defending you. Now, get to training!"

Kiba might have been her favorite student, even though she was the hardest on him.

He could handle it, and she liked him.

"Shino you need to speed up, you may be somewhat fast but if you were to fight Rock Lee or even Kiba you wouldn't be able to keep up."

Shino nodded, following after Kiba in silence.

"Hinata, and I don't mean this in a bad way, but you're somewhat weak. You're ninjutsu is wonderful, but you're strength itself is lacking. If you were to fight Neji or Choji you would be defeated with ease."

Hinata nodded, walking away after her teammates.

Kurenai smiled, she knew that those three would help each other without her instruction.

**Guy**

"HELLO PUPILS!"

Guy smiled as he predicted his students' reactions.

Neji rolled his eyes, Lee smiled, and Tenten winced.

"So, who's excited for the Chunin Exams?"  
This time Neji looked interested as he nodded his head silently.

"I am Guy Sensei!" Lee chirped.

"If I'm not death by the time I become a Chunin, I owe you five ryo*****, Neji." Tenten whispered with a hint of pain in her voice.

Guy still smiled.

"Well then, let's get TRAINING!"

"Lee! You're going to be relying on speed and taijutsu! I trust that you're training with latter, so we're going to racing until you can get beat me!"

Lee jumped straight into a salute, a huge smile on his face.

"Tenten! You will be training with Neji to get physically stronger! If an enemy ninja gets too close you need to be able to-" He moved closer to Tenten, taking a deep breath.

"-_**BLOW THEM AWAY!**_"

Tenten jumped backwards, her head reeling.

"Neji!"

"If this is about my stamina, don't worry. I'm already training that."

Guy pasued, his eyebrows raising.

"Well. I see you've got that handled. GET TO TRAINING YOU TWO!"

Tenten squealed in pain as she fell backwards.

Neji caught her with ease, a glare on his face as his ears began ringing.

"Save the cuddling for later, love birds!"

Neji and Tenten were mistaken for tomatoes that day.

**Kakashi**

Kakashi could see the obvious tension between the two.

Valora was clearly nervous and Sasuke was barely holding his tongue.

And yet they insisted upon sitting and standing next to each other.

Clan loyalty has no bounds.

"So. The Chunin Exams are coming up, anyone nervous?"

The two Uchiha's gave a snort and Naruto smiled.

"No way! I'm pumped!"

Sakura gave a weak smile.

"Sort of, I feel like I'm going to be challenging more then one person at once."

"Ooooh, don't jinx yourself, Haruno."

The two girls shared a laugh.

"The four of you need to train your weaknesses. So I'm going to tell you what they are and you're all going to work together to turn them into strengths, okay?"

"Yep."

"Hn."

"Yeah."

"Sure, whatever."

"Sakura, Taijutsu. Your chakra control is amazing, now just train your physical strength."

"Valora, slow down. Think things through, you're going to get knocked out easily if you don't calm down and stop rushing into things."

"Sasuke, stamina. You pace youself, and while that is useful, against a fast opponent you may be at a disadvantage."

Kakashi turned to Naruto now, a small smile hidden under his mask.

"Hand seals, Naruto. Your jutsu can't work if you don't master that. Ok, get to work all of you."

Kakashi gave a contented sigh as his students followed his instructions.

The two Uchiha's still hung around each other with Valora venturing off towards Sakura or Naruto's side every now and then.

They were all going to be great ninjas, and they would surpass him in no time.

Yet he wondered if that was a good thing or not.


End file.
